The Rocketto Family
by ahuvati
Summary: A young, rich, respected, Italian, over confident, ex-league champion, Viridian City Gym Leader and successful business man by the name of Giovanni Nico Rocketto...well get a reality check when one of his exgirlfriends leaves him as a single father. This story is about a good non Rocket leader Giovanni that learns about love and how to be a father from his son.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rocketto Family**

 **A/N: I don't own any characters that you may recognize. Sorry guy's I as many of you don't own Pokémon!**

 **ABOUT THE STORY: Giovanni won't be leader of Team Rocket he won't even be part of it and I'm not even sure if it will exist….sorry to the rocket fans!**

 **Dedicated to: Felicity Dream!**

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Complimenti è un ragazzo!**_ _ **Part:I**_

Giovanni Nico Rocketto was a young successful business man from a high society family that had attended college after he had ended his Pokémon journey. He had defeated the regional league and became its champion: today a day there still where whispers that said he was the strongest trainer ever. After he graduated from college he inherited the family and fortune (he was only child after all) company and changed its name to Rocketto Corporation.

The company was doing awesome he was the president of it and had organized everything so that now at the age of 23 he could also be an respected Gym Leader (the Viridian Gym and handed out the Earth Badge to those that defeated him) and still have time to do absolutely nothing, but sit in his manor enjoying the luxe of his life.

Giovanni enjoyed all luxe's he could, he was used to travel around the other regions and if he was honest with himself he had become quite the playboy due his fame…. Even if he had stopped that part of his life deciding that it was definitively not something he wanted to be known for. Giovanni was a full blooded Italian with the natural tan and charm that came with those from Italy his love for women probably also came with the genetics: he was handsome, about 6´2 feet tall, had broad shoulders and was quite taken with keeping his body as fit as he could, his hair was an reddish brunet and his grey/black eyes shone with intelligence.

This young billionaire was enjoying a free summer day in his Manor at the outside of Viridian City, he was sunning lazily next to the swimming pool with his adored Persian by his side when he was rudely (in his humble opinion) interrupted by one of the servants.

"Master Giovanni, sir." Said the servant with some urgency in his voice and at this Giovanni rolled his eyes hoping that nothing stupid was worrying the servant nor that he had someone challenging him at the Gym.

"Yes Miguel?" He asked calmly almost purring, while he kept his eyes closed and petting Persian who had its head on his red swimming trunks, indicating that he wasn't in the mood for nonsense.

"Sir a young woman named Veronica Di Angelo wants to talk to you and says that it doesn't matter to her if you have taken a day off or not." Answered Miguel almost fearful while Giovanni had stopped petting Persian to think about Veronica…

She had been one of the few women he had gone out with that didn't like him for his money or fame, but for who he was, she was Italian like him and had actually dumped him once she got the clue that he didn't want anything serious. He wondered why she would come and claim to want to speak with him: he was sure that it wasn't to resume their 'relationship'. She had been a true beauty with her forest green eyes and long black hair, she had also been one of the smartest and most cunning people he knew not to mention cold and calculating…..

"And may I know why Miss Di Angelo want's to speak to me?" Asked Giovanni sitting up wondering what she might want of him.

"Well you see sir….ahh….she….uhmmm?" Stuttered Miguel irritating Giovanni he wanted to know what she wanted and he wanted to know so NOW.

"She: what? Miguel." Asked Giovanni standing up and looking down at the slightly elder man.

"I believe it's the best if you see for yourself sir…" Answered Miguel breaking in sweat.

"Fine." Answered Giovanni pinching the bridge of his nose it was becoming more of a tick than anything else. "I suppose you have let her enter and accompanied her into the guest living room?" Asked Giovanni signing: he always had meetings with his guest there, no need for them to see his privacy.

"No sir: that was Adrian, she is waiting patiently for you." Answered the servant before bowing and returning to his duties: after Giovanni had made a gesture for him to disappear.

Giovanni sat down he wasn't angry at Adrian his butler he had done his job after all who knows what kind of scene Veronica would have made if Adrian hadn't allowed her the entrance. He decided spend a few more minutes stroking Persian while he smocked a cigar direct out of Cuba: he needed to do both to calm himself, but wouldn't smoke inside the house aside from in his office with the windows wide open. Persian was purring while he put the cigar out and stood up, he looked at his Pokémon.

"Hey Persian want to come with me?" He asked the big cat like Pokémon. His Persian looked at him if to tell him that he was a complete idiot, at this Giovanni frowned before giving Persian a playful shove and laughed at the look it gave him look. "Sorry I know: stupid question, but still you shouldn't give me those looks or the next time you spend the rest of the day in your PokéBall." Threated Giovanni half-hearted before heading toward the Manor, guest living room and finally Veronica, Persian after giving its master a glare decided to follow him.

Giovanni could have said that he was terribly surprised when his butler stopped him from entering the guest living room wearing only his swim trunks: but he couldn't because then he would be out right lying and he wasn't a lair…he as everyone else was used to tell a white lie once in a while and telling half-truths, but he never laid completely. Because come one if he was completely honest with everyone he wouldn't be half the business Sharpedo he was: other people called him a jerk and similar things…..

So when Adrian did stop him from entering said room: he just listened with half an ear to Adrian's rant. He heard something about that it was indecent to great guests bare chested and much more so if the guest was a Lady. At this the Italian could feel his eye twitch and decided not to comment to his butler that said 'Lady' had seen him wearing less, after thinking this he smirked inwardly. He continued to listen to Adrian nonsense such as the right etiquette and dress code until the little patience he had left wore thin.

" _Abbastanza!_ " He exclaimed in Italian telling Adrian that he had enough of the rant silencing the man effectively. "Fine: go and fetch me a black short sleeved shirt." He ordered angrily and Adrian was gone as soon as the words had left his lips.

Feeling Giovanni's frustration Persian rubbed its head against its masters leg with affection offering comfort, before looking up concerned. "Perrr-siaan?" Said the Pokémon still looking at Giovanni.

"Huh?" Asked the young man before looking down and kneeling down with a smile. "Don't worry buddy: I'm just a little bit mad that my day off was interrupted and isn't going to be as relaxing as I expected." Said the Gym Leader grimly petting Persian: who enjoyed the attention.

"Per Persian!" Answered Persian as if agreeing with Giovanni causing him to chuckle, before standing up and looking at Adrian who had the thrice damned shirt he had asked for in his hands.

"You took your sweet time didn't you?" Said Giovanni sneering at Adrian who left once his work had been done and he saw how Giovanni buttoned the shirt up.

"What do you think she might want?" He asked his second most trusted and loyal Pokémon: because he could hardly walk with Ignatius around, he was after all a big Charizard. Persian blinked and looked around before looking back at Giovanni as if saying: What? Who? Me? "Yes you! You must remember her: Italian, black hair, forest green eyes, nice looking and all that….but a true witch once you get to know her." Ended explaining Giovanni.

This caused a reaction in the normal docile Pokémon who started hissing and roaring in anger. Persian could remember that female human its master had been mating very well: she wasn't nice like master or soft spoken, no she had been mean, loud and even violent more than once. Persian still could remember the time she threw a vase at Giovanni's head.

"Persian calm down, calm buddy because if you don't I will need to recall you to your Pokéball." Whispered Giovanni softly to Persian calming it effectively down….once Persian had calmed down Giovanni opened the door to the room allowing Persian to enter before he did. Persian sat as far away as he could from both humans, but kept closer to Giovanni just in case: because he had smelled something new….Giovanni entered the room without knowing that it would change his whole life.

 **An hour and half later:**

Giovanni didn't know how he had ended in the situation he found himself currently in. Well that wasn't the complete truth: he knew how babies were made and that he had done said activities with Veronica, but what had him confused was the fact that he was now a single father….Something he hadn't been this morning nor two mere hours ago.

Veronica had gone right to business telling him that the three month old baby she had with her was his and that if he didn't want it she would give the _bambino_ up for adoption. Well those hadn't been her words she had told him: that the _Bambino_ (she had actually used kid)was his and that if he wasn't interested in keeping him she would give him up because she refused to raise a _bastardo._ Because in her words he was a simple mistake to her the baby was nothing more than _spazzatura_ and that if her identity as his mother was known her life would be ruined and that she would be labeled as a _cagna._ Not that after hearing all that Giovanni hadn't labeled as less.

So that was why Giovanni was feeding a mini him with hair a shade darker than his own and forest green eyes, but aside from that his still nameless _Bambino_ was a mini him: he had his eye brows, the form of his eyes, his hair line, his jaw, his tan, etc. As for Veronica: Giovanni had been unable to hear all the shit she was saying and had her sing paper to give him full custody of the three month old Baby Rocketto, after that she left. Not that Giovanni minded feeding his son, that was still strange to him, but the trust he saw in those green eyes scared him…not to mention that emotion that he also saw, but had been unable to label. All in all his _Bambino_ seemed content, happy even.

"Ok _il mio bambino:_ you have ended your bottle so…."Said Giovanni thinking out loud about what he had to do next. "you have to burb now." Finished the Italian nodding to himself proud that he at least was able to remember that. So he put his son in the right position and started to slowly rub and softly pat the boys back: after a few minutes of this (with Giovanni thinking that he should give his son a name because Baby Rocketto just wouldn't do) the baby burped and threw up a bit of milk.

" _Grazie…_ " Said Giovanni pulling a face at the acid smell before looking at his son and cleaning him with the hand towel, while he heard Persian snigger, with much care he sat the boy on his lap holding him in place careful as to not to hurt him. "You know I can't keep calling you: baby Rocketto. What do you think?" He asked his son who only looked at him before giving him a smile, that made him feel warm inside and he found himself smiling back, babbling something and putting both his hands in his mouth or he at last tried too.

"Uuh….Yeah: no way. I heard that it was bad if babies suck their thumbs so no." Giovanni told the boy taking his hand out of his mouth. "So no sucking on your hands Baby Rocketto." The baby answered with a Uuuh of its own imitating his father.

"Yes uuh, but don't worry: the servants should be back soon with basic things for you." He told the baby before putting him on the sofa and using all the pillows to make sure he couldn't fall before taking his shirt off: once he had done so he saw his _Bambino_ yawn. "Ahh your sleepy that's good…I believe." Mumbled Giovanni picking the boy up as he started to peace the room humming some lullaby or another to the small baby.

 **A/N: Please leave a review so I know if you like it or not or so that you people can tell me what you would like to see in future chapters….. Sorry, but Baby Rocketto already has a name: not that Giovanni comes up with it.**

 **I'm also thinking of having them travel for Giovanni's work at Rocketto Corporation and giving Baby Rocketto a few Pokémon of his own before he starts his own journey: there are two that he** **will** **have, but I'm open for more ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rocketto Family**

 **A/N: I don't own any characters that you may recognize. Sorry guy's I as many of you don't own Pokémon!**

 **ABOUT THE STORY: Giovanni won't be leader of Team Rocket he won't even be part of it and I'm not even sure if it will exist….sorry to the rocket fans!**

 **Dedicated to: Felicity Dream!**

 **Chapter 1:** _ **Complimenti è un ragazzo!**_ _ **Part:II**_

While pacing around his private living room for some time Giovanni was starting to feel the stress he had gone through that day…..and after he saw the clock on the wall he knew it wasn't even midday, but at last his _Bambino_ seemed to sleep at peace. The bad thing was that Giovanni had to keep him from putting his thumb in his mouth and that was starting to be tiring…..Truly he needed a pacifier: NOW!

After doing so for Arceus-Knows-How-Many-Times (taking Baby Rocketto's thumb out of his mouth carefully: the last thing Giovanni wanted was to wake him), someone knocked on the door and Giovanni found himself praying to every and any legendary Pokémon that it would be Adrian with the order of essentials for Baby Rocketto and that baby essentials included a pacifier or pacifiers in plural: some of his employers had lamented at how easy it was to lose them and how difficult it was to calm down a child that had lost his. So Giovanni steeled himself in case it wasn't Adrian or in case pacifiers weren't included in the essentials and opened the door: he was relieved to see Adrian standing there with servile shopping bags.

"Thank the legendaries!" Exclaimed Giovanni before mentioning with his head for Adrian to enter once Adrian was inside: Giovanni sat down on his leather couch...still rocking his son from side to side and keeping that thumb out of his mouth.

"Indeed sir." Answered the butler who nodded in understanding allowing Giovanni to sit down before putting the bags down and giving the young man he had known since he had been in diapers a look.

"What?" Asked Giovanni surprised at the strange look Adrian was giving him. "Please don't tell me that it's inappropriate to hold my _Bambino_ while I'm shirt less." He almost begged the butler, causing the normally stoic and formal man to chuckle.

"No. Giovanni no, the contrary actually: it's said that skin to skin contact with the parents do small babies wonders plus he can easier hear your heart this way." Informed Adrian still smiling.

"Seriously?" Asked Giovanni in disbelieve.

"Yes, it's also believed that it's good for bonding with the young ones to allow them to sleep or rest onto ones chest so that they can hear ones heart." Explained Adrian looking fondly at Giovanni and the baby in his arms.

" _Bene_ ….why the look then?" Asked Giovanni now feeling curious.

"Well you are taking this surprise really good and seem already fond of the boy not to mention possessive." Answered Adrian and he received a glare from Giovanni while the young Italian automatically pulled his son closer to him: as if he was afraid that someone might snatch him away...When he realized this he blushed before relaxing.

"Oh…Well he is my _Bambino_ after all and he is innocent and his smile: well let's say that he has brought me." Said Giovanni a little uncomfortable: a few hours with the boy and he was already turning into a sap… a very tired sap who was still unable to keep his son from putting his thumb in his mouth or at last to try so. "Well tell me what you have." Ordered Giovanni feeling more comfortable ordering people around.

Before humming and hushing his son: because he might have been a little to laud. Adrian did as he was told, not showing his amusement this time: Giovanni was a first time parent and a first time baby sitter and that was showing, and started to open the bags knowing he would have to explain a lot to Giovanni.

"Seeing as Miss Di Angelo left the boy some clothes and diapers as you already know from changing him…we only brought the essentials for the little one, to give you the opportunity to buy his clothes and the things you want for the nursery…. The essentials are thing such as: baby formula and some age appropriate Nestum; which I will teach you how to prepare once he needs his next bottle and yes the Nestum is to be mixed in the bottle of milk," At this Giovanni nodded in understanding it was his son so it was only logical he knew how to feed him. "more diapers, wet wipes, a pair of baby phones…."

"Why would a baby need a telephone?" Asked Giovanni softly out of the blue and Adrian laughed trying not to be too loud.

"That is for when his nursery is ready, there are two: one for in the nursery and the other for your bedroom or wherever you might be while he naps." Seeing that Giovanni still had no clue he explained it in more detail. "So that you can hear him if he needs you…" The butler signed fondly: yes Giovanni knew responsibility, but this was going to be a whole new level of it.

"And of course we have a couple of Pacifiers….." Continued Adrian picking up the small box with Eevee and its evolutions teemed pacifiers, at the mention of pacifiers Giovanni beamed happily: he could finally stop fighting with a stubborn yet incredibly strong baby that insisted in sucking his thumb.

" _Dammi ora_." Ordered Giovanni as happy as any toddler: that asked for his/her favorite Teddy-bear or for its pacifier causing Adrian to sweat drop anime style.

"Sure…..Which one?" Asked Adrian looking at the different colored Pacifiers: the orange Eevee, the red Flareon, the blue Vaporeon and the yellow Jolteon….

"Anyone just give one!" He exclaimed as softly as he could so that he wouldn't startle his son awake. Adrian did as said and gave him the orange colored one with a sleeping Eevee on it: not that Giovanni actually decided to look at it.

As soon as Giovanni had the pacifier in his hands he looked at it as if it was more valuable than gold. "Ok: is there something that I'm supposed to do before giving it to him?" Asked the young man to the butler looking at his son.

"Uh…I have seen people put it in their mouth before giving it to their children." Answered Adrian: still unsure if this was part of some sort of ritual that had to be followed or simply a habit.

"Whatever!" Said Giovanni putting the pacifier in his own mouth, as suggested, before giving it to Baby Rocketto….it took some coaching from Giovanni's part, but in the end the baby took the pacifier happily and started to suck at it contently: all this still asleep.

Giovanni continued to listen to Adrian with half an ear while he decided to lay down on the couch starting the process to accommodate Baby Rocketto carefully before holding him in place. He closed his eyes not listening to Adrian any longer just relaxing and breathing in the typical baby scent before starting to think of a name for his son. Without knowing Giovanni's relaxing moment he fell asleep with his son listening to his heart.

Adrian kept explaining everything to Giovanni until he became aware that said young man had fallen asleep. He looked at the scene before him fondly, taking his phone out and taking a picture: he was sure that his employer might appreciate it later on before deciding that he could allow Giovanni some sleep.

 **Persians POV of the events:**

I knew that humans where strange creatures: well most are anyway. Some of them are even downright cruel like that Veronica woman, but even I hadn't expected her to abandon a small cub that must not have hatched too long ago with my master: it is true that most Pokémon don't stay too long with their parents after they have hatched, some like me where with our masters before even hatching, but as far as I knew humans where different in that aspect.

More so the females they would cuddle the cub until it is old enough to go to have its own Pokémon journey and even then some mothers do still smother them….well that's what I heard from other Pokémon: and as for the males or the fathers they are more laid back mostly and even encourage the youngsters to do things the mothers wouldn't approve off. Yes humans are definitively strange creatures.

I was truly surprised that this female human could leave her cub the way she did and name-less at that: no matter that master is the sire. Oh well all his matting around finally gave him his cub/heir or whatever humans call their offspring. Master turned into a protective sire in the blink of an eye after that female said something in Italian that I couldn't understand. I know that Master is Italian and I understand a good deal of it, but these words seemed to anger him.

I decided to keep out of his and the cubs way after seeing him like that: there is no way I'm going to end up in one of those Pokéballs if I can avoid it. So after Veronica left without the cub and angry looks from Master. He left to his private living room, with me following him in the shadows, and started to inspect his cub as if he had just hatched before his eyes, he seemed happy with his inspection and so seemed the cub. I of course also inspected Master Giovanni's cub from the distance: to me he looked a lot like Master aside from the green eyes that reminded me of the tall grass or the forest, but aside from that it looked like its sire.

After that the fun began: for me at least…The cub started to cry on top of ¿his? lungs, yes I'm sure Master called him _Bambino_ meaning that the cub was a boy. So as I was telling the cub started crying aloud and Master was lost of what to do and started to panic calling for one of the servants for help. It seemed that the cub needed to be cleaned and changed: I'm not sure what that means, but it seemed awful for my Master who did as he was instructed by the head servant.

After that he had to feed the boy: his award was the cub decided that the appropriate way to thank his sire for the food was throwing some of it up onto him, I remember snickering at that moment and the glare Master send my way…But there was no threat of the Pokéball so I guess it's fine for me to be around the cub: not that I was willing to test my theory then and there.

Finally the cub fell asleep and my Master seemed to be happy about that until the cub started to put his thumb in his mouth: repeatedly. It seemed that awake the cub would listen to him, but asleep…

Then the head servant came again with bags loaded with things and started to explain Master where they were for until he handed Master some contraption that he put in his mouth before putting it in the cubs: I'm pretty sure that Master stopped listening to the explication after that and fell asleep.

He is still asleep now so it's safe for me to come closer to the cub that was asleep on Master. I smelled the cub: he smelled a lot like Giovanni, but also like his dam and something that was only his.

I think I like him: he speaks in a fun way that not even Master seems to understand and when he smiles he makes Master smile, but the poor cub really needs a name: because it would be horrible if he is called Baby Rocketto the rest of his life. I'm sure it's going to be fun having him around and seeing how he and Master interact…yes he will make my Master happy and I will help Master making the cub happy.

I give my cub-Master or Masters cub, still unsure what he is, a lick before purring: he and Master radiate warmth and I like to sleep somewhere warm so I decided to join them both on the couch: laying down on Masters legs before closing my eyes, but only for a cat-nap.

 **A/N: Please leave a review so I know if you like it or not or so that you people can tell me what you would like to see in future chapters….. Next chapter the boy will get his name don't worry people!**


End file.
